whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1910 (WOD)
Events * Vannevar Thomas becomes prince of San Francisco. * Fingal Flashing-Claws, homid Ahroun of the Fianna, is born this year in Australia. * Joseph Tallman dies, leaving his widow Moriah Tallman to care for their children as well as the ancient and powerful fetish known as the Mammoth's Bone, though she knew essentially nothing of the artifact's nature. Desperate to support her children and herself, she attempts to sell the artifact, but cannot find anybody willing to purchase it for a price she deems reasonable. Black Spiral Dancer Kinfolk eventually catch wind of this, and attack her and her children, killing them and setting their house (in North Carolina, near Boone) on fire in the process. Her neighbors arrive and scare them off before they can secure the fetish, but can do nothing to save Moriah, her children, or her house. One of her neighbors, Everett Peebels, finds the mysteriously-undamaged sliver of mammoth's bone amidst the ashes and rubble, and secretly removes it from the site. * After the opening of three new American Chapters of the Arcanum, Benjamen Holmscroft retires as Grand Chancellor. He becomes almost entirely a recluse, being seen only by the new Grand Chancellor and Winthrop Murray. * Qabbalists and chronomancers within House Ex Miscellanea, led by Hassam al-Jadidi ibnu Faridi, form a Fortunae group. * The 39th meeting of the Technocratic Union's Inner Circle, advancing the Time Table. * Henry Ford brings hundreds of Arabs to Detroit to work in his automobile factories. Many Ahl-i-Batin take the opportunity to enter America and ironically escape the Technocracy. A few Taftâni come over as well. * With the occupation of Korea, Japan's army begins to dictate government policy. * Jules Dupree creates a powerful Wonder, the Omnichronal Watch. * A group of Sons of Ether gather together to discuss how to wrest the power of the assembly line away from the Technocracy. They found the Cybernetic Research Institute. May * May 24: Czar Andreas Vargo exhibits his Chemical Conversion Engine. July * July 15: Jonathan Kelvin writes to Benjamen Holmscroft of the Arcanum, detailing a rather disturbing event reported by Brother Robert Brooks. Brooks had infiltrated a cult calling themselves the Children of Hecate, who claimed to venerate the dark goddess of magic through sex ritual. They claimed she could merge with the earth itself. One night she appeared, and began to drain cultists of their blood. Brooks, drained and terrified, ran for the sanctity of the Boston Chapter House. * July 17: Winthrop Murray writes that he received a phone call from Jonathan Kelvin. The Boston Chapter of the Arcanum has been burned to the ground. Members rescued many rare tomes, but many more were burned. Three members lost their lives. Kelvin blames the "Dark Lady" reported by Robert Brooks. August * August 1: Winthrop Murray writes that, following the Boston tragedy, the Arcanum Executive Committee has declared that each Chapter House should appoint one of its members to the position of Warden, whose primary duty is the maintenance of the House's security. * August 20: Iteration X sends a message to the other Conventions warning them about the Virtual Adepts' interest in science fiction. November * The Arcanum opens two new Chapter Houses in the United States: one in San Francisco and one in Washington, D.C.. The opening does not go as planned, as only two Houses were in the budget, while some money had to be put aside for rebuilding the Boston Chapter House. * November 24: Members of the Arcanum Executive Committee visit the new American Chapter Houses on the Arcanum's anniversary, announcing their decision to grant the American Houses autonomy. Jonathan Kelvin is to be granted directorship of the American Chapters, and will move to the Washington, D.C. House. References Category:World of Darkness timeline